This invention relates to a tool for cleaning debris out of gutters and in particular to such a tool which can be inserted into smaller than normal gutters and still completely fill a normal-sized gutter.
Ever since there have been gutters on buildings, keeping them free of debris such as leaves and dirt has provided a continuous challenge. Attempts to cover gutters have proven to be ineffective and the tools provided to remove debris have not functioned satisfactorily. This is because gutters come in many sizes and shapes and the overhang of the roof often makes the opening above a gutter smaller than the gutter itself. This is particularly true when new roofing material has been applied on top of the old. If the tool is made small enough to be inserted into all sizes of gutters, it will not completely fill most gutters and thus will be ineffective at removing debris from them.
The tool of the present invention overcomes this difficulty by providing a scoop which has flexible side walls which are separated from one another at the mouth of the scoop by a distance which is greater than the width of the widest gutter the tool will be used in. The width of the scoop narrows, extending away from its mouth, to a heel which is considerably narrower than the remainder of the scoop and which is relatively inflexible. Over the majority of the length of the scoop the side walls are higher than the walls of the gutter, however, they are considerably lower at the front or open end of the scoop thereby forming a tongue which will fit under the spikes which attach the gutter to the roof.
A handle which extends upwardly and rearwardly from the heel allows the user to insert the tool into a gutter and then slide it along the gutter to remove debris from it. The narrow, relatively inflexible heel is inserted into the gutter first, by rotating the back of the handle downwardly, and, due to its size, the heel can be inserted into the smallest of gutter openings. The remainder of the scoop is then inserted in the gutter by rotating the back of the handle upwardly while drawing the heel towards the user and along the length of the gutter. Since its side walls are flexible the scoop can be pushed into the gutter this way even though it normally is much wider than the gutter, and when in place the side walls will conform to the gutter and completely fill it. Thus, the tool will completely clean the gutter when it is pushed through it.
The low-walled tongue allows the tool to be pushed partially under the spikes which attach the gutter to the roof and thereby permit cleaning the entire gutter. In addition, since the side walls of the scoop are higher than the gutter, this will facilitate the scoop's withdrawal therefrom. In addition, side walls always will remain in contact with the lips of the gutter and thus the scoop will fill the gutter even when the gutter is full of debris.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a tool for cleaning gutters which can be inserted into a relatively small opening above the gutter and still completely fill the gutter when inserted therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool which will completely fill gutters having a wide variety of sizes and shapes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool which is easy to insert into a gutter.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a tool which facilitates cleaning under the spikes that attach the gutter to the roof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool which places the user's hands above the roof and the gutter thus preventing injury.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.